Forever and Always
by Kali101
Summary: Forever and Always?" I called out to him. He smiled. "Forever and Always.."


Author-s Note- Hope ya like this one-shot!

Brittany's POV

_August_

"Promise you'll call?" I teased jokingly, leaning against the side of the door.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, it's the end of summer and everyone almost always looses contact with friends and-

"You only think of me as a…friend?" He pouted, crossing his arms and pretending to look sad.

"No of course not….never."

He grinned, leaning in to give me one last kiss before heading back to his worn-out baby blue truck.

As I was about to step inside I quickly turned around and called out "Forever and Always?"

He cast me that famous crooked smile.

"_Forever and Always."_

_September_

"You can't let him get to you like this Brittany; you've been through this before….why is he any different?"

I gazed out past the horizon as I continued stretching.

"Because he just is…I don't know, he was so charming, but in a different way…different than all of the other's one's….I love him."

"Oh please, you don't even know what love is, your only 17, come on Britt, seriously?"

The grass gently caressed my feet as I felt a wave of melancholy wash over me.

Maybe she was right…

_October_

He still hasn't called…what's taking him so long?

Where is he?

I sighed, plopping down onto my bed.

I stared at a picture of him and I, it was our first night together.

He couldn't forget about us, no way.

He'll call soon.

No doubt.

I know he will…

_November_

As the school bell rang, I quickly rushed out of my seat and out the doors then waited impatiently for my phone to turn on near the school statue.

Today was the day.

He called me…I just know it.

Or he at least texted or something…

"Hey Britt."

I looked up from my phone for a quick second.

"Oh hey Alvin." I responded not really caring as I anxiously waited for the "beep" noise that told me I had a missed call or text message.

"What are you doing? Waiting for something? Someone?"

"Umm, yea sorta…listen I have to go, see ya."

I swiftly rushed away and headed out to my car, trying to hide my disappointment.

The "beep" never came…

_December_

Cold.

That's how I felt…that's how my heart felt.

Chilly, freezing, icy….just cold.

And it definitely wasn't from the flakes of snow falling down on my face, starting to drench my clothing.

Nope.

Only him…

_January_

Tears softly cascaded down my cheeks as I looked around my bedroom that used to be spotless, but now it looked as if a tornado ripped through it.

Through everything.

Down to the very last picture of…him.

I collapsed to the floor, sobbing my heart out.

No phone call.

No text message.

Four months….

_February_

"She's heartbroken can't you see!"

"Oh come on, that wasn't love! Brittany has never been in love! He was just another fling..."

"I know, but look at her, what should we do…I mean-

They all immediately stopped talking as I trudged silently into the kitchen, grabbing a diet cola from the fridge, then running back up the stairs.

They can talk all they want.

I don't care.

He means nothing…at least not anymore.

Just a fling…a summer fling…

Yea...

_March_

I had finally decided to move on.

He was never going to call…how could I not see it before?

He _was _just like all the other one's…just as everyone had said.

He meant nothing to me and obviously I mean nothing to him either…

A big black hole of nothing…

What we had was…_nothing._

_May_

I've been getting so much better.

I don't think about him anymore!

He really was just like any other guy I've dated.

He is nothing.

They are all nothing.

Still…I can express how I felt right?

The thing I love most….

More than I ever _loved _him…

_Music._

_June_

"Oh my god that was hilarious! Did you see her face! Priceless!"

I laughed, agreeing.

"Yeah, she had it coming anyways…"

He nodded his head, gazing into my eyes.

I felt myself being pulled to him like gravity.

The taste of his lips against mine.

His arms gently caressing my back.

My hands tangled in the knots of his hair.

He was my everything, unlike that tragedy last summer.

_He _wasn't like all the other one's.

_He _was different.

No doubt.

I could open up my heart one last time….especially if it meant letting him in.

_This _was love.

I _was _in love.

_July_

"Alvin..ahh!" I squealed as he lifted me up into the air, swinging me around as the sprinkler's soaked us to the bone.

We both collapsed to the drenched ground, breathing heavily.

I crawled on top of him, enjoying the feeling of his deep blue eyes piercing into mine.

"I _love _you."

He softly kissed my lips, lingering for a moment before slowly pulling away.

"I love you too…_forever and always_."

Memories flashed through my mind.

_Forever and Always…_

_August, Tuesday the 4__th__._

"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special, to someone who meant everything to me last summer. He did mean everything to me, but I guess I didn't mean everything to him.."

Alvin cast me a smile and I softly smiled back.

"It's called _Forever and Always._"

I looked out into the audience, then started playing the melancholy melody of the song on the piano.

I started singing into the mic as my fingers swept across the piano professionally.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah

Forever and Always with _him_.

Not that fling from last summer…

Authors Note- Ok well I have been listening to the Piano version of this non-stop. Like. Literally. Lol! And I LOVE it! So I just had to make a one-shot about it! Hope you liked it! PLEASE express your feelings of my FIRST one-shot by REVIEWING! WOO! LOL! :D

-Kaleigh!


End file.
